The Reason I belonged there
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: Series of Shorts from the 5 original members of Little Busters of why they belong to the Little Busters. Serious Spoiler warnings from Refrain and of what happens in the future. Series Complete.
1. Episode Masato

The Reason I belong there: Episode Masato

**Author's Note: Contains hints of spoilers, if you never went through the game, you probably won't understand it.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Little Busters Ecstasy

Original Game Chapter: _Refrain_

Original Concept: Key

Written by: wrathie

..

..

**Author's Final Notes: This is a serious spoiler warning. Read at your own risk if you have not finished the game!**

**..**

**..  
**

Why do I belong with them?

I am not a clever person.

I am a dumb one, an idiot, a dummy, like she liked to say.

..

..

I am not smart like Yosuke.

I am not as strong as Kengo.

I do not have the determination of Riki.

Or the warmth of Rin.

..

..

Ara ara, why am I thinking about this?

It hurts to think, I don't want to think anymore.

..

..

So, why do I belong there.

With the Little Busters.

There is no Little Buster.

There is only, the Little Busters.

..

..

Little Busters, the organization where we fought crime, defeat bad guys and save the world.

Why, do I belong in there?

Me, a person who was once wanted.

A person who was once feared.

A person, who was the bad guy. Who bullied others.

Why?

..

..

Because I'm an idiot.

Because, I belong there.

That's all.

..

…

..

I, have a reason to belong there.

I was always teased, because I am an idiot.

I do things differently, my brain is wired differently than others.

I would drink milk instead of water.  
I would do things that are, not what normal people do.

..

..

So, I was always alone.

Me, with myself.

But then, I found out…

That, it is okay to be alone.

That is, only if you are strong.

If you are strong, it is okay to be alone.

..

..

No one will laugh at you.

No one will dare say bad things about you.

So, I wanted to be strong.

And I became strong…

..

..

Perhaps, too strong.

Too, too strong.

I trained so much…

I cannot afford to lose, that is why I trained so much.

There is nothing left for me, if I am not strong.

So I must always be strong.

..

..

When did I think that?

Why did I think that?

I do not know.

All I know, is that, I wanted to be strong.

Even if it meant I am alone.

Even if it meant it hurts

..

..

But, I'm strong, so I can stand it, right?

Yes, that's right.

I am strong, so I can stand it… stand being alone, stand being hated, stand being ignored, chased away.

It is alright, as I am strong.

..

..

But, what am I searching for?

Just to be strong?

Is that all what I am?

Is that all I wish to be? To be strong?

..

..

I forgot that, all I wanted was not to be alone.

To have, someone, or a place where I belonged.

I do not belong when I am strong.

I do not belong, when I am weak.

So, where and when and who… do I belong to?

..

..

Myself.

Only when I am strong, do I belong to myself.

I do not wish, to lose to myself. Or to be weak, to be myself.

I must always, be strong.

That's when I belong to myself.

..

..

..

…

…

That's why I belong here.

To the Little Busters.

To his Little Busters… to the one, who became strong.

To the one, who became a person we couldn't be.

To the one, who pulled her back from the brink.

To the one, who saved her and saved us.

..

..

He'll be able to save us.

I know he can.

Even if the world goes crazy.

Even if I am the only one who is sane.

Even, if I am the only one remaining.

I know, that if it's him.

..

..

If it's him, if it's the one who swore to live on strongly.

With, or without us with him.

..

..

If it's that Riki.

If it's the one who defeated me.

If it's the one who once again gave me a reason to belong.

If it's the one who can laugh with me, play with me…

Do silly, nonsensical things with me…

..

..

That Riki…

Is why I belong there.

With the Little Busters.

As there will be many, happy and wonderful things waiting for me.

In the future and in the past.

And most importantly.

In this mad, mad world that we live in.

..

..

I'll follow you to the end, Riki.

From now, till forever.

As I belong there, I belong with Little Busters.

With you, with my rival, with the one who brought me there…

And the flower, the flower we wished to protect.

I am satisfied, Riki.

This is why I belong there.

With you, with them, with her.

..

..

Be strong Riki, even if I'm not here.

Even if none of us is here.

But you will, won't you?

You proved it to us, by reuniting us.

By bringing us together, showing us how much you've grown.

You're not the weakest of all of us anymore.

..

..

You and Rin have grown, together you have achieved the impossible.

For me, who is responsible for guarding your daily life.

I've seen it repeating a hundred times, a thousand times.

Who knew, really, how many times I did the same thing?

But, everything, every moment I had with you, Riki.

With you, Rin.

..

..

I loved every single moment. I cherished every single moment with you.

With your smile, with your silly and loving rebuttals.

It was worth, every moment of it.

I was right when I said I loved you, loved her, loved him, loved them.

..

..

After all, this is where I belong.

This is the place where I want to be, forever and ever.

Even if forever is not possible.

Even if forever is a lie, even if forever does not exists.

I am satisfied, for the short time we had together.

..

..

I never regretted giving my life for you, Riki.

Even if it meant having to deliver you to this harsh reality alone

A world where it is cold, filled with despair.

A world where you will have to live alone with her.

The two that we wished to protect.

..

..

Ahaha~ You were always the weakest.

But now, you are the strongest.

So live on Riki.

Live on and love her…

After all, you were the one she choose.

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: To carry the burden, to always be in the neutral position.**

**Words cannot express his strength...  
**


	2. Episode Kengo

The Reason I belong there: Episode Kengo

**Author's Note: Contains hints of spoilers, if you never went through the game, you probably won't understand it.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Little Busters Ecstasy

Original Game Chapter: _Refrain_

Original Concept: Key

Written by: wrathie

..

..

**Author's Final Notes: This is a serious spoiler warning. Read at your own risk if you have not finished the game!**

..

..

I was trained, never to lose, never to be defeated.

I am Kengo, the one who have not lost a single bout.

I am the pillar of Little Busters.

Never falling, always there, waiting for the time I needed.

I am Kengo, the undefeatable one, the one who would protect the people I love.

..

..

I love, the Little Busters.

That is undisputable.

Without them, my life would be in a constant shadow of Kendo.

Never moving away from it, training everyday.

My destiny, to be the best in Kendo, was taken away from me.

Yes, taken away from me by the Little Busters.

..

..

But, I do not mind that.

It is simple why I do not mind that…

I was always there, always training by myself.

I was the strongest for a long time, always have been.

..

..

But, the day when my master was defeated, it was the day where I was free.

Where, I had the chance… not to train.

When he, the original founder of Little Busters held out his hand to me.

I was confused. I did not know what to do.

My life, has been always Kendo, nothing else, nothing changing.

But for the first time, I had the chance to go do something else.

Something else that I had missed, that only I had missed.

And so, I grabbed his hand and told him my name, Miyazama Kengo.

..

..

..

So that's why, I protected them.

Protected him and her.

I did not wish to hurt them any longer.

Not with the lies, not with the truth…

I wanted to look after them, for I loved them.

Little Busters is my everything, Little Busters is the life that I wanted to led.

My life, much has been taken from me.

So much, I wanted to earn it back.

And he gave me the chance to indeed do that.

..

..

He gave the chance to do what I wanted, to enjoy life.

I gave up on Kendo.

The path that had been forged for me, a path that I had not known was suffocating me.

After all, everything, everything was a lie up till now.

Until the last moment, I realized that…

All I wanted was, to enjoy life.

To enjoy the life that I had with you, with her, with them, with the Little Busters.

..

..

So I wanted to protect all of this.

I made my choice from the start.

I will not give in to him.

I will not give in to the one who had made the mistake.

I will not give in to the false hope he had placed on her and him.

I am Kengo, I will protect the two of them.

..

..

For this is what I wished for.

For this reality to be here forever, to shield them from the truth.

From the truth that will destroy them and to destroy us.

They are heading towards the darkness.

The darkness where no hope will remain.

..

..

..

Riki, listen to me.

You have done well, you have done great.

You have pulled her from the depths of the darkness.

You had let go once…

I was too late to tell you that…

But you fought, you promised that you will live strongly.

Even if you had forgotten, even if you yourself cannot remember.

I know you have became strong, became so strong you were able to bring him back to you.

..

..

But isn't it enough?

Isn't it enough for you three to be together?

It is alright, it is fine. I know I wish to, but it is impossible.

I'd rather you and her be safe, be happy in that small world that you created for yourself.

You have him, the one who had watched over you two since the beginning.

You have the one who made no decision and yet made the right decision.

The decision, to not interfere… to not go against anything that he didn't wish to.

He said so, that even if he had something to say, he would not say it.

..

..

Perhaps, Masato is the most mature one of us all.

Willing to shoulder this burden on his shoulder when all of us is retreating, running from the truth.

Avoiding the, harsh reality of the world that we live in.

But, let me look after you.

Even if I cannot join you, at least, I know that it would be better for you.

At least, I know that you would be safe. The people that I love would be safe.

..

..…

…

..

So why have it come to this?

Why have I lost?

Why have I… been unable to win.

When I look at the two of them, I realized they had grown stronger than even I had imagine.

The childish face, the face that I had thought never grew, had grown up.

He has the determination to live on. He remembered that he swore to live on…

And she, the flower that we had swore to fought for…

Had grown stronger as well, she was the one who had bested me.

She was the one who had reminded me why I love the Little Busters.

What I had forgotten, what I had not achieved.

Everything that I love about here, every reason that I belong here.

To have fun, to enjoy myself.

..

..

So that's why I belong here… belong in the Little Busters.

And that's why I have no regrets.

Riki, Little Busters will remain forever.

Even if it's just me.

Even if nothing remains and this is forgotten.

Little Busters will live through me.

..

..

So it is alright, for you to go.

To go into the darkness, to find the truth about this world.

I will always watch over you, Rin, Riki.

Just like how I saved you…

I do not expect any thanks, nor do I want any.

All I want, is for you to know.

I love you, all of you, Little Busters!

* * *

**Author's Notes: The one who had to burden the most, meet the person who had tried his best.**

**There is no regrets, only the bitter taste, that you can't change the future.**

**But he is the strongest, he can.. and will... carry the weight of that...  
**


	3. Episode Kyousuke

The Reason I belong there: Episode Kyousuke

**Author's Note: Contains hints of spoilers, if you never went through the game, you probably won't understand it.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Little Busters Ecstasy

Original Game Chapter: _Refrain_

Original Concept: Key

Written by: wrathie

..

..

**Author's Final Notes: This is a serious spoiler warning. Read at your own risk if you have not finished the game!**

** ..**

**..  
**

I am the founder of Little Busters,

I created the organization where we fight crime, defeat the bad guys and save the world.

But that isn't right, is it not?

It is an organization, where we have fun.

Everything that we did, is for the sake for fun.

..

..

I remember why I started the Little Busters.

It was for her, that silly little sister of mine.

That adorable, haunting and brave girl.

But she wasn't brave enough…

I have never seen her cry, never seen her be weak.

She was always strong, always brave, always… always behind me.

..

..

She wasn't strong enough.

That's why, I held out my hand to her, to bring her out of the comfort of my home.

I wanted her, to know there are many things out in the world.

Things that she can learn and be happy.

And most importantly, to make friends. Good friends, friends like the ones we have.

Of the Little Busters.

Of Riki, of Masato, of Kengo…

All of them.

And the rest of the Little Busters.

Komari, Kurugaya, Kudo, Haruka and Mio.

All of them, are necessary, are all a part of me, of us, of them.

..

..

That's why I belong here.

I am the one who brought them together, I am their leader.

I am proud of have been their friends.

That's why I wanted to protect them.

That's why, I did not want to say good bye.

That's why, I wanted to have more time with them, all of them…

..

..

..

That's why, the secret of the world, lies on my shoulders.

After all, I was the one who brought everyone together.

Therefore, I would be the one who would know the truth.

..

..

Together with Kengo and Masato, I would save them.

I would save the two, which I had loved for so long.

The two, whom I have held their hands and led them forward for so long.

I would, have to watch them grow, see them get stronger

And finally, finally for them to surpass me… and leave me.

..

..

I never wanted to left them, to leave anyone behind me.

I wanted to be with them, to watch them grow, to have fun with them.

The times that I spent with them, is the time that I was the most alive.

With that silly blockhead, Masato, but he is an adorable blockhead too.

The way he accepts everything, the way that he accepts me.. and in his rare insightful moods,

Know what is right… and so, he stands on the fence, that line of no return.

..

..

And Kengo, with his serious attitude, has a side that only we see.

A childish side, wishing for this eternity to never end.

But it has to end, there is no way.. we can keep this forever.

Our hearts are bleeding, are crying.. begging for us to stop this façade.

Haven't I hurt them enough?

Haven't I tried enough?

Every day, every moment that I drift off to sleep…

I'm back there, in the moment of despair, in the moment where everything ended for us.

The moment, where we had to leave them.

And I crawled, crawled as much as I can… even if I will go back to the same spot.

The same scene, the despair, the surroundings..

Everything, everything is the same.

The sunlight shining down on me, the dark and grim scenery….

The scent of burning oil, the intensive pain I am feeling..

My blood covering me… making me sticky and hot…

..

..

..

All of it, every day…

But I have to do it… if not, we will lose them.

I know, they are the weakest among the 5 of us.

I know, they depend on us more than they imagined.

That's why, I must not give up.

That's why, what I am doing is necessary…

..

..

But, was what I was doing wrong?

I had hurt her, I had hurt her more than I had ever imagined.

The world has gone mad, it has not returned to where it should have.

But, this world has gone mad from the start.

The secret of the world lies on me,

The everyday life remains on his shoulders…

..

..

But, something went wrong.

The most important part of us, the flower that was within us…

Was left broken, was left hurt…

And it was my fault.

I drove her into this…

..

..

I did everything, I did everything for her.

I went against the rules, I threw everything I had.

To stop them, to stop them from reaching the darkness.

But he, the one who has became stronger.

The one that I had to depend on.

He did what I thought was impossible, he brought her to the darkness..

..

..

And, he let go off her hand.

He, even if he had not wished for it, had let her go…

It was not his fault, I cannot blame him for it…

But, he let her go…

Even if it was me who drove them there,

Even if I could have prevented it…

He still, drove towards the darkness…

Searching for the truth.

..

..

And in the process, lost her.

And I too, lost her.

Something in me died that day, when the flower, plucked from its home, wilted and died.

I died… in the darkness, I can only crawl ahead…

But even in the darkness, I fought.

I fought and crawled… even if it is helpless, even if it may only earn a few seconds.

It is a few seconds well spent.

..

..

..

I have lived in despair, died in despair, slept in despair.

So, one more moment of despair does not matter.

I can live through it, I know I can.

After all, anything that is not despair is hope.

So I fought, and… died again.

But perhaps, this time, it would be better to die here…

..

..

But no, he fought back.

The Riki I loved, the Riki we loved…

The Riki I had pulled along…

Got stronger, surpassed everything.

..

..

He saved her. She choose him.

Both of them, choose each other…

I was happy, I have always thought it would be better that way.

But not in this way…

He and her, both… got stronger.

My Riki and my Rin, both got stronger…

..

..

They reached out for me,

They created the impossible…

They, who had surpassed this weak, despairing me, reached out for my hand.

Behind them, the Little Busters that I knew and loved.

The Little Busters that I belonged to.

..

..

And I, took his hand.

I know I can depend on him.

I know he is able to stand the burden.

I know, he is able to know the truth now.

I am tired, so tired…

But, in the end, I did it.

..

..

My mission is complete.

Even if it might be useless,

Even if it might be just my wish.

My mission, to protect… to look after,

To watch them… is over.

..

..

Of course, I want to be with them forever.

Of course, I want to play with them forever.

To watch them, love each other, get along with each other…

But, I guess…

Fate is just cruel.

I am just human, not a miracle maker.

..

..

Why must this happen?

But, if it had not happened, would they have gotten stronger?

Better they live and I… leave them.

Even if it is just one of us, I would want them to live strongly.

..

..

So, Riki.

You promised.

To live determinedly for the rest of your life.

You and Rin, both of you, belong to one another.

Even if you forgot,

Even if you had forgotten.

Those feelings, that you shared between Rin and you.

Will never disappear.

..

..

You proved that.

She proved that.

She choose you.

And I, am glad to have you for a friend.

Riki.

..

..

Little Busters belong to you now.

In a world, where the harsh realities may seem to destroy you.

Remember, that we are always with you.

In a place, where the world has gone mad.

In a place, where we played, where we enjoyed our life.

Where we were Little Busters!

Not just the five of us.

The ten of us.

..

..

Me, Rin, Masato, Kengo, Riki, Komari, Kurugaya, Haruka, Kudo and Mio.

All of us, Little Busters…

I belong here.

And so do everyone of us.

In a world, where we are friends.

Where we had fun.

Where we… are together.

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: The burden of a leader.**

**The burden of one who made harsh decisions. The reason they stayed together.**

**The reason a miracle can happen.**

**The reason an impossibility, became a possibility...  
**


	4. Episode Rin

The Reason I belong there: Episode Rin

**Author's Note: Contains hints of spoilers, if you never went through the game, you probably won't understand it.**

**..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Little Busters Ecstasy

Original Game Chapter: _Refrain_

Original Concept: Key

Written by: wrathie

..

..

..

**Author's Final Notes: This is a serious spoiler warning. Read at your own risk if you have not finished the game!**

** ..**

**..  
**

Riki, Riki where are you?

Where are you Riki?

Where did you go?

Did you not promise to be with me?

..

..

Don't leave me Riki, please where are you?

I had forgotten important things… that's what I felt.

But I know, that Riki will forever be with me.

He promised. That is what I remembered.

That's why I belong here, in Little Busters!

..

..

Not Little Buster.

Not him alone, but the two of us, the Little Busters!

Even if it's just me and him.

Even if there is no Masato, there is no Kengo, there is no Yousuke.

We are together, that is all I know.

..

..

I love Riki, the Riki that is always gentle with me.

The Riki, who saved me from bad things.

The Riki, who saved me from the adults who did bad things to me.

..

..

I belonged here…

..

..

But there is something that I had forgotten.

Something very important, something that I should always remember, something that I should always keep in my heart.

We are Little Busters!

That is all I remember.

..

..

..

So, why is Little Busters?

I felt happy, I felt joyous being in the Little Busters.

Even if it is just me, Riki and Masato.

Masato is part of Little Busters now too!

Even if he left, he is someone important to me.

Even if he's big, scary and loud.

I defeated him too!

..

..

But he is Masato, part of me, part of us, part of Little Busters!

Somehow, I love him too.

Not the same way that I love Riki

Or the same way that Riki love me.

Or the same way that Riki, love him.

_HISSS!_

..

..

..

Riki is mine! MINEE!

..

..

But he is part of Little Busters too.

That's what I remembered.

With him, it's always fun.

He does stupid things, things that I want to kick him and tell him it's stupid.

But it's okay, he is a nice person.

He loves me too, I can feel it.

..

..

..

That's why I belong here.

Because it's fun, because Masato and Riki are together.

..

..

But I've forgotten important things…

Like, why Kengo is in the Little Busters too.

Like, how he is silly and stupid after the injury.

But I remember, how he promised to protect me and to protect Riki.

He told Riki it's okay, it's okay to stop now.

But, Riki said, he must know the truth.

..

..

..

The truth about the world.

Ah… what's that, something that I had forgotten.

Someone, some people that I forgot.

Little Busters, isn't just the 4 of us…

Not just me, Riki, Masato and Kengo.

..

..

..

Kengo is part of Little Busters now…

He's silly, he's silent… but, he's part of us.

I remember, how he used to took care of me.

How he used to look at me with caring eyes.

… how… he saved me.

..

..

Yes, I remember now.

Kengo saved me.

He used his body to shield me… he.. saved me.

Kengo, the idiot, the silly one… the Kendo idiot.

He loved me, that's why he saved me.

..

..

..

Little Busters, that's where I belong.

Where I, Riki, Masato and Kengo belong to.

Because it's fun, because everyday with them is nice, is warm and filled with happiness.

But, there is someone remaining.

That baka aniki…

That stupid brother of mine.

..

..

..

I… I love him too.

He is my stupid brother…

I had done nothing for him, and he has done many things for me.

He is, part of Little Busters too.

He is the one, who saved all of us.

Who led us, who made us happy… who made everyday fun.

He was the one, who founded the Little Busters!

An organization where we fight crime, the bad guys and save the world.

..

..

..

But now, my Riki is the leader. He is the founder of Little Busters!

Not Little Buster, Little Busters!

He held out his hand to Kyousuke… and he took it.

And then, I remembered…

I remembered everything…

..

..

..

Why Kengo and Masato had to go.

Why Little Busters, was only the two of us.

Why, Kyousuke… had to leave.

But why, why must he leave?

Why can't he hold mine and Riki's hands anymore?

..

..

Why is it so unfair?

Because, the world is unfair.

I understood that…

And that's why, I forgot them.

Forgot the friends I had.

I did not know I had friends.

I did not realize it.

That, Little Busters, have them too.

..

..

..

The Little Busters, have Mio.

Mio, who read me books belong the big shady tree.

Mio, who told me that her poems are nice, that I thought was warm and happy.

Mio, who treated me to tea, who thought me many things.

That is Mio, part of Little Busters.

My, friend…

..

..

..

The Little Busters, have Haruka.

Haruka, who played with me, who toyed with me.

Haruka, who made me laugh, who made me angry.. who made me smile.

Haruka, who was noisy, who was… who was…

My friend… My friend.. Haruka… of Little Busters

Why did I forget?

..

..

..

The Little Busters, have Kudo.

Kudo, who taught me how to study English.

Kudo, who played with the cats and dogs with me…

Kudo… why… why have I forgotten you?

Why can't I remember you…

No, I remember you, Kudo…

Kudo, of Little Busters!

..

..

The Little Busters, have Kurugaya

Kurugaya, who was scary, who liked to hug me.

Kurugaya, who was mean, who didn't let me run

Kurugaya… who…was my onee-san.

Kurugaya, who.. I loved, like Mio, Haruka, Kudo….

Who was… part of Little Busters…

..

..

..

The Little Busters… also… have…

Komari…

Komari… who made me laugh…

Komari… who… who…

Who made me cookies…

Who… who was my first…

And my best friend…

KOMARI-CHAN!

..

..

And so I remembered, why I belonged here…

Why, I belong to Little Busters…

It's not just me, it's not just me…

Riki…

Masato…

Kengo…

Kyousuke…

..

..

It's me, Riki, Masato, Kengo, Kyousuke, Mio, Haruka, Kudo, Kurugaya and… Komari.

All of them, all of us.. we are Little Busters.

We made promises to be together.

We had fun together, we were… friends.

I had friends, I am glad to have friends with them…

..

..

Komari… told me not to cry.

But, I had forgotten all of you…

I had once, forgotten all of you…

But now… I did not forget all of you.

But now, I remembered all of you, I am… Natsume Rin.

I am strong.

..

..

So, I will not cry..

I will not lose.

I will get stronger…

And I… I belong here…

In the Little Busters… together, with everyone.

Komari-chan, Riki…

Promise me… you won't leave me… because, I remember now!

..

..

Riki, Riki… where are you.

We have to be strong.

We are strong…

Only we can do it.

Only we can, save the Little Busters.

..

..

I know we can.

I said we can.

Because, we are the Little Busters, aren't we, Riki?

Even if everyone is gone…

WE CAN DO IT.

SO RIKI… LET US GO, NOW!

TO WHERE WE BELONG.

THE LITTLE BUSTERS!

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: She is strong, she has always been strong.**

**But, is she strong enough? Sure she is... I know it  
**


	5. Episode Riki

The Reason I belong there: Episode Riki

**Author's Note: Contains hints of spoilers, if you never went through the game, you probably won't understand it.**

**..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Little Busters Ecstasy

Original Game Chapter: _Refrain_

Original Concept: Key

Written by: wrathie

..

..

**Author's Final Notes: This is a serious spoiler warning. Read at your own risk if you have not finished the game!**

..

..

Why, I belong to the Little Busters?

There is no answer…

There is only one thing I know.

That is, to live on determinedly.

I promised, somewhere, sometime… in the world that I had forgotten.

..

..

I had forgotten… yes, I have forgotten something important to me.

But, I belong to the Little Busters…

There is no question about it.

The time I have with the Little Busters, is the happiest day of my life.

..

..

Not just with Rin, with Kengo, with Masato and with Kyousuke.

No, not only just with them, but with the others.

With the Little Busters that I had forgotten.

But, even if I had lost them, I know I will remember.

Those happy days, will forever be with me.

I know that, I believe that…

Memories, even if they disappear after a while.

Those feelings will forever remain.

..

..

Better, that I tasted it.

Better, that I had experienced it…

Than regret I didn't.

..

..

I suppose, everything began when my parents died?

No… it began… before I was born.

I was afraid of it, afraid of being born into a world where it was harsh.

Where it was evil, where it was mean…

Where, I will lose things.

..

..

..

Yes, I feared losing things.

I feared, losing the Little Busters.

That's why, I had to be stronger.

That's why, I had to be there, for Rin.

For Rin, who lost herself.

For Rin, who chose me, who I loved.

For Rin, who loved me…

I had to be stronger!

..

..

..

But, even if I am afraid of losing things.

I know, that I must meet her.

That person that I knew needed me.

The people, the people who loved me.

The people, the people who I loved.

So, it was alright.

..

..

So it was alright to go, it was alright to be born.

It is alright to experience, it is alright to experience pain.

It is alright, to grow stronger.

As I won't forget, I won't regret…

So, I must be stronger.

To protect the Little Busters that I love.

..

..

We are not always little.

So, Little Busters, we have to grow up.

I have to be stronger…

Even if I had forgotten something, I know that, Little Busters…

They need me.

..

..

Masato, he needs me.

He needs to remember, why he joined us.

Why, that I became his friend.

Why, that I love him, why I had lived with him.

I was happy, Masato was my friend.

He too, was happy, that I was his friend.

..

..

There is no other reason to belong.

Even if he did silly things, I did those with him too.

Even if he is an idiot, I am an idiot too…

So, it is alright, to belong here.

To belong with me, with Rin, the Little Busters.

The new, Little Busters.

The Little Busters, that I had forgotten.

That they had forgotten.

..

..

So it is alright, Masato, you can rest now.

I can, live on… strongly…

Thank you, for protecting me.

Thank you, for safeguarding our normal lives…

Thank you, for being my friend.

..

..

Kengo, he needs me.

Kengo, the Kengo who is the strongest.

Kengo, the one who I can rely on.

The one who said I can rely on him.

The one who was on my side.

The one who believed me when Rin was in danger.

The One, who loved Little Busters more than anything else.

More than me, more than Rin… more than… everyone.

..

..

The Kengo who told me it was alright, it was alright to give in.

That it is alright now, I am stronger.

I am strong, to defeat Masato.

So it is alright, to be with Masato and Rin.

If it is Kengo, he would do all he can.

He would protect us, protect us from the world.

The undefeatable Kengo.

..

..

..

But no, I told him no…

I have to go to the darkness.

I have to know the truth.

Even if it means losing Rin.

But it is okay.

In the darkness…

I will not.

I will never, let go of her again.

I will not lose to myself…

..

..

I will not let... the world destroy me.

I will not let the harsh reality defeat me.

Rin too, she would not lose.

She held my hand and we fought Kengo.

Not just me alone, but she is with me too.

And Kengo, the Kengo who said he would protect us.

The Kengo, who said it was okay to not go there…

Let us go…

To where the truth awaits us…

..

..

Then, there is only one person left.

The one person, who created this in the first place.

The organization, where we fight crime, defeat the bad guys and save the world.

Kyousuke.

The Kyousuke who held my hand.

The Kyousuke, who held Rin's hands.

The one who created this.

The one, who knows the secret of the world.

The one, who knows of the darkness.

Of the despair, the one.. who shouldered everything.

..

..

The one, who tried to save us.

Made us stronger… Kyousuke.

He… reached for my hand.

He was like me…

Tired, weak… and afraid.

..

..

And I, am like him.

I reached him… I had reached where he once stood.

And I held his hand…

Little Busters, we are together again!

..

..

Me, Rin, Masato, Kengo and Kyousuke.

We are together again…

..

..

So, why must you go, Masato?

Why must you leave?

But.. I must be strong.

Thank you, Masato.

I too, love you… I am happy, that we were roommates.

I am happy, that we are friends, that we were, Little Busters.

..

..

So this is the reality that we have to face.

Me and Rin, just the two of us…

In the harsh, unforgiving reality.

But it is alright…

We are strong, we are strong because you made us this way.

Because I swore, because I said that I will be strong.

Because I have to protect Rin.

Because she trusts me. Because she loves me.

That's why I have to be strong.

So it is alright, Kengo…

..

..

You can go…

Even if it is just me and Rin, we will be strong.

We are, Little Busters!

Thank you for saving her.

Thank you for protecting her, so that we can be stronger.

So it's our turn…

It's our turn, isn't that right, Rin?

..

..

..

We are Little Busters, everyone has done so much for us.

We belong here, we are here for a reason.

Not any other reason, we are here… to defeat the bad guys, to fight crime… to save the world.

..

..

..

So let us save the world, Rin.

Let us defeat the bad guys, who say it is impossible.

Let us fight, fight with all what we have.

Even if it might be impossible.

But, as long as I'm strong.

..

..

As long as I and Rin doesn't give up.

I know we can do it.

..

..

Kyousuke, you too.

You did the most… you tried to save us.

You gave us the time, the opportunity…

The reason for us to be strong.

You formed the Little Busters for her.

Along the way, you have fun.

Along the way, you saved me.

Along the way, you guided us, you brought us here, you wished us well.

And you… made us able to face the darkness.

..

..

In the past, I would have cried.

I would have asked you for help.

I would have wanted you to say it's enough… and let you face the darkness.

But, now.

It's alright, Kyousuke…

You, saved us.

You, gave us a chance.

..

..

So Kyousuke, it is alright…

I will save you too.

Rin and me, we are strong enough.

For the Little Busters…

For the times that I had forgotten.

For the people, the girl, that I had met.

The many things that had gone on…

..

..

I will fight, I swore that.

I will live strongly… so, do not give up on us.

Do not forget us.

Do not think we are weak, for we, Rin and I, are stronger than you think we are.

I will create the miracle.

Rin will create the miracle…

..

..

Both of us, will save the Little Busters.

The place that we belong.

That you belong to.

That is the Little Busters.

An organization that fight crime, defeat bad guys and save the world.

I am saving the world, with Rin, the world that we love, that we cherish.

..

..

**That, we belong to.**

**..**

**..  
**

* * *

**Author's Notes: The place, where the irreplaceable person is there.**

**This is the world, where Little Busters exists in.**

**Even if it is just for a moment, even if it is just for a second.**

**I would wish, that this eternity, not end.  
**


End file.
